Nobita
Nobita is a 14 year old orphan, a source of laughter and comic relief and one of the four main protagonists of the entire Doraemon franchise. Nobita was also the first character ever to be shown to audience, and the first character to speak. He is the human counterpart of Laughterblast. Characteristics Personality Nobita is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. He loves to meet new people and make new friends, and loves to make others smile and laugh. Nobita sometimes has a lighthearted manner in serious situations. As a result, he is often not taken seriously by others, who occasionally call him out on his seemingly illogical behavior. But Nobita's lightheartedness often turns out to be right as the situation they are in later turn out to be a fluke, or just some simple problem needing a simple solution. Whenever they are in actual danger, Nobita's craziness vanishes and he seldom fools around, instead he rather tries to figure out a way to save them. Nobita is also the king of randomness, doing completely out-of-the-blue random things here and there, appearing at random places like an air vent or somebody's locker, or even inside a bedroom cabinet, and saying random things which make people stare. He is also known to frequently shatter the fourth wall and stare directly or smile at the TV screen or camera, as if he could see the audience watching him. Behind his hyperactivity, randomness and insanity, Nobita's big heart and kindheartedness do not often get the chance to come to the fore, but deep down he is simply a kindhearted, good-natured and "nice" boy with a huge willingness to help others. Skills Relationships Laughterblast Nobita's animal counterpart is a yellow wolf called Laughterblast. Among all the characters Nobita seems to have the best relationship with his counterpart; they are always seen talking and laughing, and have not actually been depicted as fighting or even calling each other names throughout the series. Laughterblast and Nobita also share almost exactly the same personality with hardly any difference, more similar than any other counterpart pair. Juanita For now see Juanita Almaraz#Relationship with Nobita Physical appearance Nobita is of average height (though he is the shortest among Suneo, Shizuka and himself), and has a lean figure. His hair is absolutely straight and jet black, with not even the slightest wave in or curl in it, and his eyes a light sky blue (the color is often hidden by his glasses). His eyebrows are very thin but dark, and his eyes are often dancing around looking at everything, taking in the views and sometimes, brimming with mischief. Nobita also wears big, circular glasses with no frame, just plain glass. Nobita is usually wearing a yellow shirt, (sometimes with a large red letter "N" on it), and navy blue jeans with light blue shoes. Appearances and depiction Nobita first appeared in the pilot manga chapter published in 1970, where he was the first character to be shown and the first character to speak (Suneo was the second, Shizuka the third, and Doraemon last). Nobita was a lot less hyper and random back then, but still very excitable. Nobita aged two years over the 1979 series and part of the 2005 series, where he was depicted as more or less the same without much change in his appearance or personality; excitable, funny, lighthearted and good-natured. Nobita's biggest personality change came in 2015, when his excitability was tripled, his fun was increased and randomness and hyperactivity were added. Even though his good nature and kind heart remain, today's Nobita is rather different from the one readers were introduced to back in 1970 (interestingly though, this didn't anger the hardcore fans at all, and they seem to appreciate and like the new Nobita). Other names Trivia *Nobita has his own song in the series, titled Blue Eyes in Disguise. The title refers to the fact that his blue eye color is sometimes hidden due to his glasses, and appear to be colorless or simply black. **Nobita is also the character with the most songs sung by him in the series. His solos include Nobita's Sugar Rush, He Said It's Doraemon, Smile, and Dokey Pokey. *Of all the human and animal counterparts, the latter usually has some unique trait or interest that is not in common with the human, or is not exactly alike in character, but Nobita and Laughterblast bear absolutely no difference in personality and are alike as two peas. *Nobita's favourite spots to hang out are apparently "tunnels, AC vents, hiding in closets, hiding in lockers etc.", all of which are closed spaces. This may indicate that Nobita is the polar opposite of claustrophobic people and actually enjoys lurking around (or as he puts it, "exploring") closed or tight spaces. *Nobita is known to often break or shatter the fourth wall and interact directly with the audience. He will also often smile at the camera, wave, and stare straight at the screen as if he could see the audience watching him. Quotes Gallery Scenes *Nobita meets Laughterblast Category:Characters Category:Main four Category:Humans